1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Furimio Ayuna
: '"I believe you can trust me, though anyone can say that." -'Furimio Ayuna' Furimio Ayuna is a obscenely normal kind little 16-year old girl that goes to school every day and gains good grades and is completely obscenely normal. Obscenely. Appearance Furimio Ayuna is a short Japanese girl, often having to look up at people. She got purple hair reaching halfway down her neck that is adorned by a green hair band. She has a blue eye-colour, and is usually radiating a feeling of kindness. Backstory According to the records, Ayuna is a normal girl that was born in Tokyo as the only child of two business-like parents both working for an oversea transporting company. She was going to a school in Tokyo like so many other small girls her age. When graduating she took the trip over to Namie and enrolled at Kamachi School. While she seems to be naturally shy, her record says she have nothing against the spotlight, as she seems to get to approach and get to know every person at any new place she encounters, and have at multiple times put out her name for different possible positions, such as School President. At Namie, that position was snatched by Kizuato Kashou. Ayuna does not show any resentment for this. For the visible record, she is a very normal girl. In fact, the girl, “Furimio Ayuna” WAS a very normal girl. The same cannot be said for Eima Illervin. Whom none of the players knows the name of. Adventures When Rodney Oshiro transfered to Kamachi from the United States, one of the girls who first approached him was Ayuna. She did not do very well as she nervously tripped the introduction and Rodney got the impression she was trying to freak him out - with success. She later reappeared at the nerd dinning table by some strange reason and sat down and ate with the boys, along with Kashou and Rodney. A while afterwards, Gouhi Shiho "tricked" Kashou and Rodney into the Gym as a regular part of a school tour, Shiho announced her true intentions of giving Rodney's body to her younger brother. Ayuna appeared in an effort to stop her, and both Ayuna and Shiho drank Aether, for the first time viewed by Rodney, and they then transformed. In the ensuing battle Ayuna was of little other use than holding Shiho's attention, as Shiho was able to sedate both Kashou and Moe, when a powerfully kicked football from Rodney launched Shiho straight into Ayuna, who was then sedated as well by Shiho in exchange for a serious shot to the stomach. Ayuna had to be saved from a small room at the apparent Aether lab that the others awoke at, and she after having waken up in the dark fist of Batlodon, stole a vial of Aether from him and then promptly shot him in the face. She then assisted in the fight against Teromadlo, giving minor assistance. When Teromadlo tried to escape Kashou and Moe’s joined attempt to catch him resulted in both of them falling over one another. Kashou threw a projectile aimed to kill Moe, but Ayuna saved her. A fight then ensued, with Kashou aiming to destroy her opponents. After a mysterious incident that occurred involving Moe's ahoge yanking Kashou's sword out of her hand when she had Moe on the ground Moe fled, leaving Ayuna and Kashou together. At that site Ayuna claimed that Kashou could not be an enemy, as she had also been captured by the Rantavians, and was also fighting them. (To be continued at any time I feel up to it) Skills Ayuna is a good all-around student, achieving good grades in most subjects. She seems to have some trouble with history, though. Ayuna is not, in any way, a strong person. She is unable to carry her school-bag for the day if she fills it with all her books. Her Aether powers are called Gravity Shift, and they allow her to instantly change the direction gravity is taking her. Her Aether side is a lot physically more adapt than her normal self, and she has been trained in hand to hand combat. These two together allows her for high speed attacks using the acceleration of gravity. Her Gravity Shift allows her to run up and down any angle of any surface. It also gives her a way to travel fast as well as it gives her a way of flying, though this handling of her powers have been strongly discouraged due to it being relatively unsafe. When transformed Ayuna have been seen using a silver handgun of unknown design. When fired, the gun shoots with a shining light in one direction with what appears to be the power of a bullet, though no bullet can be found after a shot. It disappears when Ayuna returns to normal, as well as when she drops it to the ground. Personality Furimio Ayuna is, when usually seen at school, a very kind little girl who has problems saying a sentance when wanted to. She treasures friendship, and will go to great lengths to keep people friends with each others. While she may appear or be shy, she must have gotten over it at some stage as she is constantly trying to get to know as many people as possible at any location she finds herself. She also must have some liking for command, as she entered her name for school president, even though she did not get it. Quotes Free to add by anyone who remembers them. Trivia *According to Martin, this is yet another of RandomNumberGod's Standard Character Type'™' Category:Characters Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras